Out of the league (Adam Cole and Tegan Nox)
by Businessdeals
Summary: Tegan is sweet, adorable, funny and SINGLE. Adam is haughty, apparently arrogant, proud and TAKEN. In short, they are out of each other's leagues.


**Tegan's P-O-V**

'Happy New Year Steffi!' I heard Dakota's voice finally exclaim after making me wait for almost an hour in the restaurant.

I gave her a look of annoyance. 'Seriously! Was it the time we decided Kai?'

Dakota made an apologetic face and pulled the chair to make herself comfortable. 'Sorry dude! I kinda told Shane to leave the movie after the interval but he..'

'Wait! You went out with Shane? Kai.. You never told me you had a plan with him..!' I asked surprised.

Well, Shane Thorne is one of the closest friends me and Dakota have. And I'm suspecting something more than friendship between Dakota and him for quite some time now. But, whenever I ask her she laughs it away.

'Uh.. No..' she said louder than usual definitely hiding her nervousness. 'We just happened to meet coincidentally and..'

I chuckled. 'Yeah right. Just like the other day in Miami..' I reminded her.

Dakota clicked her tongue definitely caught in the game.

'Listen Kai.. If you two have something going on, I can see that and you don't have to hide that from me.' I said with a smile.

Dakota shook her head. 'No. No. Steffi. There's nothing like that. It's just that we're just..uh... We like spending time together and..'

I laughed now. 'Got it. Don't have to explain. He must be planning to make things official on Valentines this year. Good luck!' I said.

Dakota's face lit up even though she tried hard to hide it. 'You think so..?'

'Yep. Mark my words.' I shrugged.

'Damn!' she muttered. But, then she smiled wide and looked at me. 'So, does that mean..you forgive me for being late and also...uh..for hiding few things from you..?'

It was time for me to make that face. 'Who told you that? I never leave someone without a proper revenge.'

'Huh?'

'My orders.' I said giggling knowing very well how Dakota isn't comfortable with my choices.

She sighed. 'You're something..'

'I am many things. You just need to know me well.' I said picking up the menu.

**Adam's P-O-V **

'...think about it Austin! It will perhaps be the best decision of your career. And if you consider it, we will also be able to work and travel together..' Britt tried to convince me again.

I shook my head playing with the salads that I've been trying to concentrate for the last 20 minutes.

'I'll tell you again Britt. It's not possible. Hunter has placed his bet on me. He said he has a lot to invest in my future. I can't betray him like that.' I explained.

Britt rolled her eyes. '..and you trusted each and every word he said to you. Why don't you understand, Austin.. it's their business tactic to tell stuffs like that. Cody and Chris has told me all about that.'

'..and you trusted them.' I scoffed sarcastically. 'Britt, have you ever considered that telling you convince me with such crap could be their business tactic too?' I couldn't help telling. 'I mean, all your company has ever done since its inception is bitch about wwe. Your motive is not to win yourselves but to beat us.' I said.

'Wait a second Austin! These are two rival companies for which we happen to work. Why are you bringing 'you' and 'us' into all these things..? These silly business stuffs shouldn't get in between our relationship.' she explained.

'That's my exact point Britt.' I said slamming my fork on the plate. 'It's the new year and I'm here to have some good time with the love of my life but all you've been talking about is how you see a humongous scope for me in AEW.' I burst.

Britt gasped looking around. We've booked the entire cabin but I wasn't sure if my voice was confined to the four walls.

'Austin..please.. People are listening. I know you don't like whenever I propose you to leave wwe but you're insulting me in a public place now.' she said.

I didn't say anything and tried to focus on my fingers looking down.

'...and behind all those words, I only had one intention. I wanted us to make it big. I want you to make it big. And I thought AEW can make us achieve our dreams together, that's it..' She said in a broken voice.

I looked at her to see tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' I sighed taking her hands in mine. 'I didn't mean to hurt you Britt. I..just expected us to have a good time tonight, speaking only about us..' I confessed.

Britt looked up and I wiped the tears off her eyes. 'I guess I'm sorry too Austin. We met after 10 long days and I shouldn't have brought the professional stuffs in between. I love you..' she said with a smile.

I smiled too. 'I love you too bay-bay..' I joked.

Britt chuckled slapping my hand lightly.

~~~~~~

_2 hours later _

'...and you should've looked at your face when the little girl said she wants to suck my dick..' I laughed again recalling an old incident as we walked out of the restaurant towards the parking.

'Shut up! I'm sure the girl didn't even know what it means.' Britt said.

'Whatever makes you feel better.' I shrugged teasing her.

'Yeah right..' she rolled her eyes looking away. 'Hey! Aren't they Steffi and Cheree?' Britt said pointing towards another car at a distance.

I looked at the direction and saw two quite familiar faces.

'Yeah.. Dakota Kai and uh..that Welsh girl..' I said as much as I remembered.

Quite honestly, I don't interact with people often. I'm really close with people near me and my buddies in NXT Kylie, Bobby and Roddy know that quite well. Among women, I know Mia, Candice and few others from quite some time and I love spending time with them. As for these two, me and Dakota spoke a few times through Shane Thorne. She seems pretty smart. And I've seen the other girl's matches a few times. May be we spoke too in a roaster conference or some show. It's just that I don't remember anything considerable.

Soon, the girls were waving their hands towards us..or let's say towards Britt.

I smiled too as they approached.

'Hey! Long time Britt!' Dakota greeted her with a hug.

'Yeah.. Like almost a year and a half.' Britt said.

I never get how women manage to remember the exact time of something because I really suck at it.

'How are you Britt? I saw you in Dynamite. You were awesome!' that Welsh said in a really soft and almost kid-like voice.

'Well.. Thank you. I must say Tegan Nox isn't doing bad either..' Britt hugged her.

Alright.. that's her ring name. I remember now.

'So, I hope you two had an awesome new year date!' Dakota said eyeing me and Britt..finally, realizing I too was present in the picture.

'Yeah.. Quite awesome.' Britt said leaning her head on me while locking arms with me. I gave a tight smile of formality.

'Wow! I never knew you were dating Adam Cole!' that soft cheerful voice spoke again, this time sparing me a glance.

It seems she doesn't know me by my real name either.

'You two look great together.' Tegan smiled wide returning her glance to Britt.

'Aww! Now you know...and thanks a lot..' Britt said chuckling.

Dakota chuckled. 'Excuse Steffi please. She doesn't know about the real life of any of us.' she said making Britt giggle.

'No. That's not true. I just don't get to speak to people much.' Tegan said looking down visibly embarrassed.

'Not a problem. Besides I don't think me and Britt dating or anyone doing anything in their personal life would do anything good to her.' I said finally making a comment.

Everybody paused for a second and gave me a glance.

What is wrong with what I said?

'Uh.. Austin means..' Britt started explaining something that was definitely not needed.

And I felt I wasn't needed either. 'Excuse me..' I said walking towards my car.

**Tegan's P-O-V **

'Please don't mind his words Steffi. He's just out of mood. I'm sorry.' Britt said trying to speak for her boyfriend.

'No. It's really fine Britt. I didn't mind at all.' I said honestly.

I didn't know Adam well. We spoke once when Kai took me to a bar with her. He was slightly intoxicated that night. And the other time we met on the sets of UpUpDownDown. I felt he was funny and laughed at his jokes. He poked a little fun on my game too. Apart from that, I don't remember us talking. So, I definitely didn't expect much warmth from him at the first place and I didn't feel bad. Also, I felt the guy was quite mad about us bothering them on their special night. May be that's why his words came out harsher than he wanted to.

'Don't worry! Tegan is not someone to pick on petty matters.' Kai added.

Britt smiled. 'That's so nice of her.'

The car horn beeped from a distance and we all knew whose that car was.

'Oops.. Adam's calling..' Kai said biting her lips.

Britt sighed. 'Yeah. I must leave. See ya guys and wish you a very happy new year.' Britt said turning to walk off.

'Happy New year to you too Britt.' I said watching her leave.

With that, me and Kai too started walking up to our car.

'Adam seems like quite a demanding boyfriend, huh?' Kai said looking at the direction of Adam's car that just started to move.

'Who knows..' I said.

~~~~~~

**_The end of the first chapter._**

**_As you have seen already. This is an Adam Cole and Tegan Nox fanfiction._**

**_After seeing them in UpUpDownDown, I must say their conversation gave me quite a thought. So here I am.._**

**_Please.. Please.. Read, mark and give your comments._**

**_XoXo_**


End file.
